


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by agentsimmons



Series: Yours. Mine. Ours. [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Pepper/Happy - Freeform, Bisexual Tony Stark, De-Aged, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gay Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Jane Foster - Freeform, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Large Families, M/M, POV Alternating, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Science Boyfriends, The Supersized Science Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day and not just <i>any</i> Father's Day. It's the very first Father's Day in the lives of the supersized science family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: This is not yet edited! I had to hurry up and finish it so I could get it posted by the end of Father's Day (my timezone)!
> 
> As implied by the title, this story is connected to the Mother's Day fic in this series and timeline wise, the first section of this story takes place shortly before the start of that story.

"Ugh, so I'm starting to believe all the rumors Ward is a jerk."

"I told you so."

"Hey, Pietro do you want to play Battleborn with me and Harley after dinner?"

"Definitely."

"72 days until Disney!"

"I'm so Disneybounding a different character every day. Maybe two!"

"The jet won't be able to hold all of your clothes."

"I was thinking maybe we could do a rainbow layer cake for them."

"Oh, I like that idea."

"We really need to finish the banner too."

"Who's going to record the Mother's Day Dance Recital for me to send to dad?"

"Pepper?" Jemma broke through Pepper's amused thoughts as she listened to the rambunctious Friday night dinner conversation, only catching bits and pieces of it.

"Yes, dear?" She looked at the little girl beside her.

"May I call Leo after dinner? I want to tell him about my field trip and wish Aunt Betty Happy Mother's Day," she requested in an earnest tone.

"Yes, you may," Pepper answered her with a smile. Pepper knew from Bruce that she'd already asked earlier in the week before he and Tony had left for their anniversary trip. "Your daddy already talked to Betty and arranged it."

"He did!?" Jemma's eyes widened. "Yay! He's the best daddy in the whole world." She then tilted her head in a considering fashion. "Well, Tony is a wonderful daddy too. So they can be almost tied."

"Almost?" Darcy questioned.

"Leave her alone, Darcy." Wanda nudged her sister. "You'd say the same thing about Bruce and our dad wouldn't you?"

"Well, he's our dad," Darcy said. Then immediately she added, "Oh, okay. I get it."

Pepper just smiled. She had a feeling one of these days, should the men hopefully stay together, the 'almost' would disappear for all of them and it would be a matter of 'I loved him first, but now I love you both the same.' Honestly, she had a strong hunch that this was already becoming the case even if they didn't realize it, were afraid to voice it, or otherwise. The big family was definitely transitioning to a new phase, her sharp intuition told her.

"So, that reminds me," Pepper took a chance to speak up now that the conversation had died down a little. They all looked at her questioningly, including Happy. "Father's Day will be here before you know it. Have any of you considered what you're going to do?"

"Oh my gosh!" Skye declared dramatically. "Aunt Pepper is right, guys. This is our first Father's Day with both of them so it's, like, a _huge_ deal. We can't just all get presents only for our own dad because it would hurt the other's feelings and make things awkward."

"I do agree, but at the same time what if it's awkward instead since we only accept that we sort of have two dads now in theory, but haven't outright called the other father or even step-father since it's technically not so?" Loki posited. "Would getting a present for the other be us actually calling them that for the first time?"

"That's… definitely a point," Natasha said with a shrug.

There was silence for a moment and even Pepper considered his point. "You know," Happy was the one to speak first, "I may not be a dad yet, but I think it would be more awkward, and definitely hurtful, if after everything unspoken you decided to split the difference now. On the one special day of the year dads are celebrated." Pepper smiled at her husband's sentiment.

"I think Happy is right," Steve said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I think it's time we really step up and commit to this. Maybe…" He hesitated. "Maybe they're waiting for us to really commit before they do," he said with a sheepish shrug and there were glances around the table from all of them. Pepper felt her lips quirk slightly upward at the corners and she studied each of them cautiously for their individual reactions to that statement. "And even if not I think we have to celebrate them both collectively on principle. _And_ we have to do something extra special because it is the first year we're celebrating having _two dads_ in theory. It's not something that will ever happen again."

"Well said, Steve," Pepper encouraged. "For them this year is almost like getting to celebrate Father's Day for the first time all over again because they each have new kids to make them feel special."

"So, I think we should get them something from all of us and then we should also get them both something special and personal from each of us," Wanda said with a determined sort of nod.

"Oh man," Harley complained. "This is going to be harder than Christmas. They only like the sappy stuff."

"And we already did a collage," Jane pointed out.

"Wait," Natasha said with a tilt of her head. "That might not be a bad idea."

"Another collage?" Clint asked. Pepper thought he'd been surprisingly quiet through all of this. He was usually quick to speak up regarding their fathers' relationship.

"Yeah, I saw this thing when I was looking up Christmas ideas where you can take old things like blankets or clothes and turn them into quilts," she explained.

"I've seen that," Pepper said with a nod. She looked at Happy. "Didn't we do something like that for Stan's retirement a few years back?"

"Yeah, I think so," Happy answered with a nod. "He was super into comics remember?"

"Right," she said with her own nod. "We did the thing with the comic t-shirts."

"You're brilliant, Natasha!" Skye said excitedly and they all looked at her. "Does your dad keep all kinds of old clothes from when you were kids? Because our dad has tons of ours in space saver bags in the basement."

"Yeah, he's definitely a hoarder," Clint quipped, a small bit of his usual good humor returning.

"And ours is sentimental," Loki said. "So the answer is yes."

Skye smiled brightly. "Then we so have the perfect gift for them. But we should work on it tonight or tomorrow while they're still gone."

"I have thought of another gift idea," Thor then said. "A meme I saw on the internet."  

"Well this should be good," Loki mumbled.

Pepper had a pretty good feeling it would be. Tony and Bruce would be two of the happiest fathers by time it was all said and done. Again, her sharp intuition told her so.

 

* * *

 

_Good morning, sirs. It is 9:48 a.m. Sunday, June the 19 th. The forecast calls for mostly sunny with a high of 74 degrees._

Tony rubbed at his eyes as he yawned and tried to process the information for the day. Bruce began to stir in the space beside him as well.

"Good morning to you too, JARVIS," Tony said. "Sounds like a pretty good day. We're having a…" He blinked his eyes open and immediately regretted it, closing them tight again. "Is today the, uh, grill…" His brain was too tired to function on normal levels let alone genius ones.

_Yes, sir. Today is the day you have planned a cookout._

"We should probably get through breakfast first," Bruce mumbled.

Tony chuckled, or he was pretty sure it was a chuckle. It was probably a puff of air with a touch of mirth. "J, are the kids up? Is it chaos? Is there any cereal left?"

 _I do believe we will need more cereal,_ JARVIS answered. _Steve, Thor, and Clint each consumed nearly two boxes between them upon waking up this morning. Pietro's appetite seems to be increasing marginally as well._

Bruce sighed. "Remember the days, Tony?"

Tony managed a real chuckle this time as he opened his eyes again. He turned his head sideways on the pillow to look at Bruce. "I guess we should make sure the small people with normal appetites in this house have breakfast."

Bruce snorted and cracked open an eye. "I didn't realize we had small people with normal appetites in this house."

_Sirs, I have been given a message from the children that you are not to get up and make them breakfast. You are to stay in bed as long as you wish. They also wish to prepare you a breakfast in bed whenever you ask for it._

Tony smiled in sync with Bruce. "Why can't it be Father's Day every day?"

"Don't know, but let's not waste the occasion asking questions," Bruce answered and scooted in closer.

Tony agreed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, it was because he heard the faint sound of the shower and was missing the warmth of Bruce's body next to him in bed. He sat up slowly, bleary-eyed, and tried to gather his wits.

"JARVIS, what time is it?"

_It is 11:24 a.m._

"Wow, really passed out, didn't we?" He groaned and stretched. He then pushed back cover and moved toward the en suite. Once he had finished with the usual routine, he couldn't help but lean casually against the entryway to the shower and ogle Bruce as he showered.

"Room for one more," Bruce offered, his voice echoing slightly.

"Hmm…" Tony considered it and Bruce turned his head to look at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Tony looked him over. "Tempting. Very, very tempting. But maybe I just want to enjoy the view."

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned his head back again. "Right. The view."

Tony didn't even bother taking off his clothes before quickly entering the shower and wrapping his arms around Bruce's stomach. "You look damn sexy naked and you know it," he purred in Bruce's ear.

The physicist gave a husky yelp at the surprise and Tony spun him a little so that he was the one mostly under the spray instead. He then let Bruce go and the man turned in his arms, laughing even as he seemed determined to be exasperated with him.

"Come here, you," Bruce said with a shake of his head and pulled him by his wet shirt into a wet kiss. The wet kiss turned into wet bare skin melded against wet, now tight-clinging, clothes as the one kiss turned into many, neither one able to keep their hands in one place for very long. "You really can't get clean with those clothes on," Bruce said between kisses.

"You say clean, but your tone says you'd rather see me get dirty," Tony bantered back, more than okay with that prospect.

_Sirs, the children have finished the brunch and are eagerly awaiting your arrival._

"Impeccable timing, JARVIS," Tony said sardonically as Bruce broke away with a small laugh. "I really need to figure out how to program so that he can detect on his own activities that shouldn't be interrupted unless it's an emergency."

"Oh no," Bruce protested immediately, taking a step back with his hands up. "It's one thing to know JARVIS is watching us 24/7. If I felt like he _knew_ what we were doing, it might kill the magic a little. It's already a hassle as it is trying to remember to erase any more explicit footage from the security drive before our meddling kids can stumble across it," he said with a huff.

Tony chortled. "Fair enough. But I keep telling you we don't have to _erase_ it. We could always move it to a private server only you and I have access to."

"Do you want to take a proper shower now while I get dressed and go join the kids?"  Bruce shifted the conversation to something more appropriate rather than offer any response to that.

Tony shook his head. "We slept through their little breakfast in bed plans, didn't we?" Bruce nodded. "Nah, I can take a shower later. No need to keep them waiting any longer."

"Okay, but you at least need to strip in here," Bruce instructed as he turned off the shower and reached for a towel.

Tony did so and they quickly got ready to go join the kids. They made their way to the dining area hand in hand, both smiling as they went. Once there they both stopped short at the same time. The table wasn't only filled with brunch items in the middle, but each empty space had gifts in front of them. The kids were all standing around the table waiting for them.

"Happy Father's Day!" they all shouted at once.

"Science family, assemble for a Father's Day hug," Steve said as if planned. It probably was Tony mused right before he and Bruce were engulfed by thirteen bodies and twice as many arms.

"You didn't have to get us this many gifts," Bruce admonished as they went to sit down at the table.

"Dad," Natasha replied, "one of these days you're going to realize no matter how many times you say not to get gifts, there will still be gifts."

"Actually I reserve the right to say it until I'm old and feeble in hopes at least once you'll listen," Bruce countered with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes," Loki drawled, "stubborn as an ass.

"There really are a lot of gifts here," Tony said in Bruce's defense.

"Don't worry, most of them are handmade," Harley said with a roll of his eyes.

"I bought mine," Darcy said with a shrug. "But it's still personalized."

"But we had to get a lot," Jane said. "We couldn't just get you a collective gift on our first Father's Day with both of you."

Tony's eyes widened. He wasn't sure why it struck him just then, but it did. This _was_ the first Father's Day all of them were together. While he and Bruce had been dating the year before, they'd celebrated with their kids separately. He and Bruce had only called each other to talk about how they'd spent the days with their kids. It had felt so nice to finally be able to just talk about it extensively with someone who understood, but now they were actually sharing that together and it was an overwhelming thought. He took a drink of his coffee, already poured for him, and looked down the table at Bruce; sure enough he was fighting his own emotions already. This was going to be a long day if they kept it up at this rate.

"Okay, since the collective gift isn't conducive for unwrapping at the table," Clint said, "we're going to go get it. Just sit tight." The kids hurried off.

"This insane," Tony said with small shake of his head.

"It is," Bruce managed to say before they returned. His eyes widened and Tony followed his lead in looking at their kids. His own eyes widened too.

They had a large quilt stretched out vertically for them to see. The quilt was decorated with a collage of thirteen t-shirts that Tony recognized six of immediately. He looked at Bruce again to see his reaction, the way his eyes looked from one spot to another on the quilt like he couldn't believe it, and guessed that he recognized the other seven.

"How?" Tony asked.

"We went through our old things and each found a shirt from when we were younger," Skye explained. "There's this company that turns them into quilts like this. Hope you're not mad we recycled some of the shirts, but you were just hoarding them in bags anyway," she said, looking between both of them.

"I love it," Bruce said earnestly.

Tony had to agree. "So do I. Seriously, you didn't need to get us anything else. That was more than enough."

"Don't you start too," Natasha chastised as she and the others came back over to the table, save for Steve and Thor who folded the blanket back up first.

"And you two need to sit next to each other," Wanda pointed out. "They're too far. We'll have to keep passing the presents back and forth."

"Good point," Loki agreed. "That would be tiring. Everybody switch seats."

Bruce chuckled as he got up and moved to a seat in the middle of the table instead. Tony grabbed his coffee and followed suit. It didn't seem like they'd be eating anytime soon as the kids seemed eager to focus on the gifts.  

"My present next!" Jemma cheered and passed it across the table.

"We'll just go youngest to oldest," Steve said authoritatively.

"Saving the best for last, huh?" Tony teased him as Bruce opened the gift from Jemma.

"Oh, it's a book," Bruce said and pulled it out of the wrapping paper. "By you!"  Tony blinked and looked at it as Bruce reverently inspected the cover and then opened it.

"Yeah, we made them in school for Mother's Day, but I made mine for you and saved it this whole time," Jemma said proudly. "It's a fairytale about us."

"I can see that," Bruce said, his voice strained. Tony took a drink of coffee as he read the short story quickly over Bruce's shoulder. "It's beautiful and I love it."

"I love it too," Tony said with a nod. "And it's really, really good, Jemma," he added. "All of that reading is paying off." She preened at the compliment.

"I kind of did something similar," Peter said as he handed over his present next. Tony took it and opened it. Instead of a book it was a fake autobiographical style magazine with a photo of him and Bruce from Tony's 40th birthday gala. The headline said Science Dads and as they flipped through the pages there were tons of photos and fake blurbs and articles, mostly talking about how they were wonderful dads.

"All of this talent in one house," Tony said, with a smile. "I'm surprised there's not some law against it."

Bruce only seemed able to nod. He took Harley's gift next and Tony was legitimately surprised to see two pocket watches. "I, uh, saw this idea and ordered some old, broken pocket watches," he explained.

Bruce was the first to open his and Tony's eyes widened as thirteen photos unfolded like an accordion. "Oh wow," Bruce said in awe. "This is amazing, Harley."

"Wasn't so hard," Harley said with a shrug.

Tony opened his to find the same thirteen photos. "You did good, kiddo," he praised and didn't miss Harley's small smile.

Darcy pushed over two gifts next and he and Bruce opened them at the same time. "So everybody knows who you belong to," she said and Tony had to laugh a little, not that he minded. He had a shirt that said 'Property of Bruce Banner' on the back and his own name on the front. Likewise, Bruce's had the opposite message. "Or in case you get lost at Disney," she added with a smirk.

"Great, she copied me," Pietro complained.

"No I didn't," Darcy protested.

"I got them—" He covered his mouth with a slap of his hand.

Wanda rolled her eyes and grabbed his present and passed it down to them. Sure enough it was a similar sentiment. "It's not quite the same, buddy," Tony eased his worries.

"Besides," Bruce added, as he smiled at his set of dog tags, "you added tags for all of you. That way people know we belong to the thirteen of you just as much as we belong to each other." Bruce looked at him with a smile. Tony liked the way that sounded and not for the first time in the past month or so he felt that giddy inclination to just get down on one knee right then and there.

They continued in a procession of gift giving until Tony and Bruce found themselves with more and more sentimental gifts including robot book ends with fully functional led hearts, a framed quote from Bruce's various papers and one of Tony's famous quotes framed as well, and a cute endless running app featuring Bruce or Tony running around 'collecting' the kids, among other things.

By the end of it all, Tony could barely contain the swell of emotions in his chest. So far it was shaping up to be the best Father's Day since Harley was born and he'd had another child to fill his day with happiness. And if that wasn't enough, as they finally ate their happy brunch together the kids also showed them a series of copycat photos they'd taken, staging them so that Bruce's kids reenacted photos from Tony's kids' past and vice versa. If Tony hadn't been sure he wanted nothing more than for this to go on forever, he was definitely sure now. He wanted to share every Father's Day from here on out with Bruce, as his co-parent, as his best friend, as his husband.

 

* * *

 

Jennifer smiled as Tony seemed perfectly content to ignore her, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey – the guests of the Father's Day barbeque – in favor of goofing off with his kids in the waning light of the evening. She glanced around to see if Bruce had returned from inside the house, knowing he would love to swoon over the scene.

"Hey, why don't we go get a sheet and the projector? It'll be dark enough soon," Tony said and the kids seemed in accord with that idea. "We can break out the marshmallows for the fire pit too if your dad says it's okay. Maybe we can get him to compromise on everyone having one," he said teasingly.

Jennifer laughed knowing how right Tony probably was. She decided to go in search for her cousin, curiosity getting the better of her. She trekked through the house and decided to go for the most logical place first.

"Here you are," she said when she indeed found her cousin in the kitchen. "Are you seriously _cleaning_ right now?" She stared at the back of his head incredulously. "The party is still going strong out back. Tony's talking about lighting the fire pit and then throwing up a blanket for a movie. Which, is seriously amazing." She wasn't sure she'd ever get entirely used to extravagant lifestyle that Bruce and his kids had fallen into by proxy or her invitation to be part of it.

"The kids get a kick out of it," Bruce answered as he shut the dishwasher.

"I can imagine. And that's where _you_ should be right now. Out back with your kids," she urged gently.

"I just…" He turned to her with a thin smile. "I just needed a moment." She studied him. "Wouldn't want to ruin Father's Day because I can't keep myself from being an emotional wreck," he said, his smile wavering as he attempted to bite back tears. He let out a sharp breath and looked down.

"Oh, Bruce." Jennifer immediately wrapped her cousin in a hug.

"I'm fine. I'm… I'm just." He continued to try to find the words and Jennifer didn't let go. "I've just never been this happy. I… I didn't even know I could be this happy, you know? Every time I think I can't get any happier the kids, Tony… they go and prove me wrong. I'm beginning to think there's no upper limit on how happy I can be." Jennifer pulled back and used her thumb to pad away some tears of her own. Bruce noticed and gave a soft laugh and padded away a few new ones that had fallen down her cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said with a smile. "It makes _me_ happy to know you're this happy. You've always deserved so much and this is just the beginning. There's so much more happiness ahead for you, Bruce."

Bruce gave a small nod and smiled. "I hope so, Jen." There was a gleam in his eyes as he turned away to finish what he'd been doing.

Jennifer knew her cousin like he was a brother. So she knew that gleam by heart. Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh my god. You have a secret!"

"What?" Bruce sputtered and turned back around to look at her.

" _You have_. A _secret_." She folded her arms. "And don't dare try to deny it because I'm a lawyer and that makes me extra good at knowing when someone is denying the truth."

"That so?" Bruce asked in amusement. She merely stared, knowing he would break eventually. "Okay, okay. I'll testify," he said with a soft snort. He then looked to see if anyone was coming. In a low voice he admitted, "I never want this to end." She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to respond, but he continued before she could. "I mean, I knew when Tony went to the hospital back in October that I didn't want to lose him, that I wanted to go on with him for as long as possible, but now it's just… If I lose this now, I don't think I could ever be put back together again. I love him and his kids so much that I can't imagine a future without them. I… I want to grow old with him, Jen. I want him to still be there when Jemma graduates from high school. When I have my first grandkid—"

"Which could happen before Jemma graduates," Jennifer interjected with a small laugh.

"Possibly." He smiled and shook his head. "I want to be there for all of his kids' grandkids like they're my own. I just—"

"You want to marry him," Jennifer said as it occurred to her what he meant, a smile slowly spreading across her face. " _That’s_ your secret. You want to marry him!"

"I do," Bruce admitted with a duck of his head. "I… I know it doesn’t… shouldn’t matter. I know marriage doesn’t make a relationship more or less permanent or meaningful. But…" He shrugged and nodded. "I really, really do."

"Bruce, you don’t have to analyze it,” Jennifer said with a shake of her head. "It’s an age-old statement. And a statement that _a lot_ of people have fought hard to have the right to. Still fighting."

"You’re right," Bruce said. "You’re right. And lately I can’t stop thinking about how much I want that right. I want to be able to call him more than just boyfriend or partner. I want to call him my husband. I want to hear him call me _his_ husband. I…I want the superficial feeling of looking down at my hand and thinking, ‘Wow. Tony put that there. He loves me and wants to be with me forever.’ I want Tony to look at his hand and maybe think the same thing. Maybe after a marital spat and we're trying to remind ourselves why it's a meaningless blip in the grand scheme of things or when he’s half way around the world and I can’t be with him…" He shrugged.  "I just want all of that. Maybe I even want the pride of the media bylines knowing exactly what to call me, whether it’s Dr. Stark-Banner or Dr. Banner-Stark or even Dr. Stark or just Dr. Banner with the word husband somewhere attached…" He shook his head and she could tell he’d finally gotten the bulk of his feelings out in the open. “Because no matter how it’s phrased it all means the same thing. I’m the person that gets to say, ‘He’s mine and I’m his.’”

Jennifer wiped her eyes again as he finished his speech. "You shouldn't keep that kind of thing a secret, Bruce," she said when she could gather her emotions to offer him the sisterly advice he needed. "Are you afraid of what the kids might think?"

Bruce pursed his lips. "Maybe a little at first, but… not so much these days," he answered. "I don't know where all of them stand, but I think at least quite a few of them are okay if that were to happen. I think a few of them might even want it to happen," he added with a small, shaky laugh. "And, honestly, that's part of it. I want the other aspect of what that kind of statement entails. When two people get married, the media, strangers, schools… They don't trip over themselves to refer to you as anything other than a step-parent. I mean, obviously I care more about whether or not the kids are comfortable with that terminology and, hell if any of them want to eliminate the 'step' part all the better, but if they are then I want them to have that privilege without the complications, you know?" He smiled and bit his lip and she could see the emotion that had swelled up in him again. "Especially after today."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Jennifer asked with a shrug. "I'll admit that I've never pictured you as the type to propose." He frowned slightly. "I mean, even if you were straight, I'd imagine you just putting it off until either she proposed or until you just decided one day, the hell with it, and awkwardly suggested marriage over breakfast like discussing the morning report." His frown turned into a sheepish glance at an overly interesting spot on a far cabinet. "But even if that is true, some things are worth stepping out of your comfort zone and going after. If you know this is what you want, then why not—"

"I'm afraid Tony—" He started to interrupt, but stopped short when Tony came into the kitchen. His eyes widened.

"'You're afraid Tony' what?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and playful smirk as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Uh…"

Jennifer could tell Bruce, for whatever reason, wasn't ready to breach this subject with Tony, but she also knew he'd feel horrible if he made up a fib. So being the good lawyer she was, she found a loophole and took it on herself to shift the conversation.

"I was giving him a hard time about being in here instead of out there with you and the kids," she said.

Tony frowned slightly when he pulled away the water bottle, already half consumed, and set it aside. "Hey, I get it. It's fine," he said moving to grab Bruce by the shoulders. Jennifer didn't miss the quick, knowing glare Bruce shot her before Tony turned him gently to face him. "I know why you ducked out." Bruce's face softened to a genuine smile. "And you know I could never be less than okay with the reason. Seriously, you getting emotional about our kids is _never_ going to be a thing I'm not okay with."

Bruce glanced at the bottle of water and then back at Tony with a small smile. "You were getting emotional too, weren't you," he said, not a question but a statement.

Tony glanced at the water bottle too and then back. "Guilty," he said with a soft chuckle. "So you take all the time you need, Bruce. I understand. But, the kids gave us the vote for the movie so, what do you want to watch? _The Force Awakens_ …again. Or _Zootopia_ …again."

Bruce chuckled. "Well, with those options…" He shook his head. " _Zootopia_ is shorter and it's a school night."

"Noted. I'll go get it started then." Tony then leaned in and they shared a quick, affectionate kiss complete with the adorable wet, _smooch_ sound. It was the vision of domesticity and Jennifer could understand why Bruce was lost to this forever. "I'll save you a seat," Tony said when he pulled away with a besotted twinkle in his eyes and then grabbed his water bottle and left. Bruce stared after him with a crooked grin for a long moment.

"You can't honestly be afraid Tony wouldn't want that too," Jennifer bridged the conversation gap in a gentle tone after a moment. Bruce startled from his thoughts and looked at her. "Bruce, he adores you."

Bruce smiled, but then sighed. "I know, Jen. I believe he loves me, I do. And it's not that the topic hasn't come up casually a few times. We've talked about how we want this to be as permanent of a relationship as possible; he's… he's hinted at wanting to marry me."

"Okay, then the problem?" Jennifer looked at him skeptically.

"Talking about it casually and hinting at it while we're both emotionally high or vulnerable isn't the same thing as actually discussing it seriously. We've only been together a year, Jen. I don't want to rush things just because I know my feelings are never going to change. And I don't want Tony to think I need this. He was married before. He might decide he doesn't want to marry again. Maybe he doesn't think he needs it. Then there's the other complications. Sure it's a romantic notion, but there's a really good chance I'm not ready for the responsibility of being Tony Stark's husband. The Board will see me differently. _Everyone_ will see me differently. I mean, I want that, but at the same time…" He sighed. "They'll expect things I'm not capable of."

"Ah, I see," Jennifer said knowingly as the pieces fell into place, and honestly she should have known from the start. "As usual it boils down to Bruce Banner overthinking things again." He furrowed his brow. "You're letting your mind freak out again _and_ you're selling yourself short." She shook her head. "Bruce, just _talk_ to him. You don't have to pop the question. I don't care if you tell him I was badgering you about when the two of you are going to get married," she said, giving him a viable option. "Just breach the topic somehow and go from there. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Bruce sighed and this fixed her with a small, but playful, glare. "Don't think I won't blame you for this somehow if it blows up in my face."

"As long as you thank me when it doesn't," Jennifer replied easily.

 

* * *

 

Bruce was lying in bed rereading Jemma's story with fresh emotion, a smile set permanently to his face, and his talk with Jennifer hanging out in his mind when Tony entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He had a Starkpad in hand as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bruce looked up from the story and glanced down the bed to see that Tony was looking at the photos the kids had staged. He smiled, set Jemma's story aside, and as gracefully as possible – which was probably with no grace at all – moved to the end of the bed to look at the photos with him.

Tony looked at him with a smile. "I think we just might have the best kids in the world."

"We do," Bruce said with an easy smile as Tony scrolled to another photo. It was one of Skye re-enacting a photo of Jane when she was about five or six, a big toothy grin on her face and a first place award for her science fair project, down to the similar outfit and hairstyle. He shook his head and wondered how the kids had managed to stage them so well and without their finding out.

"These are seriously the best," Tony said in awe. "And Jemma's story.  And the blanket. And the magazine. I just… It was like Christmas came again," he said, and Bruce could hear the emotions starting to rise in his voice. Bruce reached up his hand and began playing with the thin hairs at the nape of Tony's neck, feeling him lean into the touch. Tony set the tablet aside. "I don't know how anyone could think of kids as baggage," he said seriously. He then turned his head to look at Bruce. "Because, babe, you bringing seven more kids into my life has been anything but."

Bruce used the advantage of his hand still wrapped around the base of Tony's neck to drag him into a lazy kiss. "I know," Bruce said against Tony's lips. "The feeling's mutual." They both moved back onto the bed, making out like teenagers discovering the thrill of lips and tongues sliding together for the first time – because no matter how old they were or how many kids they had, Tony never failed to make him feel like they were in the prime of youth. When they paused to catch their breath and just linger in each others' arms, neither moving to take it beyond heady kissing and tender cuddling for the time being, Bruce sighed in contentment. "Actually I was telling Jen about how every time I think I can't get any happier, our kids prove me wrong. And I was telling her how I can't imagine my future without the six additional kids I never counted on."

Tony lit up like it was a revelation of some sort. "Then it's a good thing there's no way I'm letting that sort of future ever exist," he said meaningfully and before Bruce could respond Tony's lips were on his again.

Bruce's eyes were wide for a very brief few seconds as his quick mind thought of his conversation with Jennifer all the more, of how he felt relatively assured he and Tony were still very much on the same page in wanting this arrangement of _them_ : a collective whole, two men and thirteen children and any more kids or grandkids to come, forever – with or without the 'honesty' of marriage. Then his eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the pleasure of kissing Tony. Any thoughts of breaching the topic of marriage further were appeased for the time being. He still wanted that, but there was no hurry. There was no worry that there was some project deadline to meet or else any hope of it ever happening would be off the table. He could keep the secret a little longer, maybe even gather his courage and prove Jennifer's assumptions about him wrong. There was still _them_ regardless and their _them_ seemed to be growing all the stronger as the kids surprised him and Tony at every turn, and that was what was most important.

He gave another content sigh when they broke apart again. He burrowed into Tony's arms, wrapping his own around him in turn, and began rubbing absentminded circles into Tony's nearest shoulder blade while Tony drew patterns along the column of his neck and along his collarbone with his index finger and occasionally middle. Bruce felt his body relax and he wouldn't be surprised if they woke up at one or two in the morning realizing they'd fallen asleep just like that, neither properly undressing or preparing for bed.

"What's your favorite color?" The question surprised him and he blinked heavy eyelids.

"Hmm?"

"Favorite color," Tony repeated. "I realized a couple of days ago that I've never asked you what your favorite color is. And I haven't figured it out on my own either. It should be purple since you look amazing in it, but you don't buy an abundance of purple so…"

"It's not purple," Bruce confirmed with a small laugh as they continued their languid embrace. He wasn't sure how they went from discussing their children to making out to the topic of favorite colors, but it was one of those things that kept it interesting. "Honestly, I never had a favorite color until about a year ago."

"A year ago?" Bruce could hear the suspicion in Tony's voice and he smiled.

"Yeah. You see, every now and then I associate a color with something or someone important. And this man came into my life who filled my world with sky and ocean and energy and tranquility like I've never known before. Incidentally he happened to be wearing a deep blue dress shirt the first time I ran into him… literally. Now sometimes when I see a few certain shades of blue, I think of him."

"You mean like the blue I use for Stark Industries products?" Tony hazarded a guess and Bruce could tell by his inflection that he was smiling.

He smiled too. "Yeah, that's the blue. I didn't even realize it until a while later mind you. I didn't understand why I was starting to love that blue or find it reassuring. Then one day I reached for my phone, needing to talk to my boyfriend, and the signature blue circle lit up. It was like a warm light calling to me and that's when it hit me. It's my favorite color now."

He wasn't surprised when Tony shifted just enough to capture his lips again, his hand trailing up from his neck to trace and then cup his face. Bruce moved his own hand to the back of Tony's head. He'd learned over their time together he liked playing with Tony's hair at the end of the day or at the start of a new one, when the product had all but given up its hold and it was more pliable. Tony raved about his hair, but Tony's hair was thinner and far nicer to the touch as far as Bruce was concerned.

They were lost in each other for several long minutes, pulling back only to fall back into each other like magnets that couldn't keep away. Bruce's lips were bruised and swollen and wet and if his life wasn't so amazing in other ways, ways he wouldn't want to miss, he'd almost think he could spend the rest of it just like this. There didn't have to be anything else, just Tony and his closeness and their mouths speaking a private language without words.

Finally, the kisses became lazier as the end of a long, happy, emotional, perfect day caught up with them until Bruce pulled back, Tony chasing after a few more that Bruce couldn't deny. "We should get ready for bed," he said, voice husky from previous exertion.

"Yeah," Tony agreed with a small groan and rolled out of bed. Bruce sat up and watched him for a moment before following him into the closet.

Bruce looked around momentarily, considering, and then said, "Your favorite color is black, isn't it?" Tony had even been wearing a black suit jacket over the blue shirt the day he'd run into him.

"Is that a deal breaker?" Tony quipped as he pulled off his shirt. He turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce roved his eyes over Tony's naked chest and then shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, because after everything that's what would be the deal breaker."

Tony smiled and shrugged. "You never know. You might not be into the gothic look."

"No, I was just asking. It makes sense actually," Bruce told him as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know, most people would disagree with you," Tony replied, his eyes tracking the movement of Bruce's fingers. "Tony Stark has a larger than life personality. He's too colorful to like black. And I mean, sure, I like colors. Nothing's sexier on a car than red and nothing's sexier than you in purple…or yellow, I like you in yellow too. And nothing's sexier than brown eyes in my humble opinion. And I'm partial to green for some reason, but—"

"But black is classic, powerful," Bruce hesitated before hazarding his guess, "but also inconspicuous." Tony blinked and then smiled a slow, somewhat tentative smile. Bruce moved over to stand in front of him. "You spent your whole life in the spotlight. Tony Stark is flashy. And you are, that's not entirely wrong, and I love that about you," Bruce said thoughtfully, "but it's not all of you. And most people don't understand that." He then smiled and ran his hands along Tony's chest appreciatively. "But I'm not most people," he said, looking at Tony intently.

Tony's tentative smile widened. "No. No, you are not," he agreed. They shared a brief kiss, but instead of pulling away Bruce leaned in further so that his lips were just beside Tony's ear.

"Besides, you look damn sexy in black and you know it." He pulled away with a small smirk and saw the stunned, though pleased, expression on Tony's face. He shook his head and turned to finish changing for bed when Tony's arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Come here, you," Tony said playfully and Bruce was surprised when Tony lifted him up gracelessly and began walking backwards.

"Tony," Bruce said between his exasperated laughter, "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower," he said nonchalantly.

Bruce squirmed and kicked, though not as purposely as he could. "I already took a shower," he protested. Tony put him back down on his feet again and let go. Bruce spun around to glare at him. "You're the dirty one." He poked at his chest. "Not me."

"Oh, I could definitely change that," Tony said with a leer, stepping toward him again.

" _Tony_." Bruce held up his hands, laughter bubbling out and making the moment more comical than anything else. "Tony, no," he insisted with more laughter, some of it brought on by how Tony had seamlessly gone from leer to pout, but it was a losing battle and maybe that was the beauty of it.

If days like this and moments like these were what fairytales meant by happily ever after, then Jemma's story was right. Bruce could be more than happy with this for ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So hopefully the titles make sense now. Both were the "I want to marry him" revelation fics. I wanted to get back to some of Tony's feelings since that revelation - him beginning to get giddy for the prospect - while also reveal that Bruce wants that too thanks to recent events making him realize it. Of course, I could resist the contrast with Tony being like, "I know this is what I want. How do I make this happen?" and Bruce tiptoeing and willing to not rush and so on. There be reasons for this.  
> 2\. There was going to be another scene in this fic from the barbecue, but one I ran out of time and two I didn't know where to slot it in so that it didn't detract from _this_ story. It may get it's own standalone entry at some point.  
>  3\. I swear coming up with father's day gifts is hard enough for me in real life without having to come up with gifts from thirteen very unique kids with ridiculous income/resources/brains/etc.  
> 4\. I guess this fic establishes a few small things. That I reimagine Tony's arc reactor as part of the Stark Industries brand. That Tony was wearing his dark blue/black outfit from when he first meets Bruce in The Avengers when Bruce ran into him in the original fic.  
> 5\. Frankly I think I spent most of this fic going 'stop it you guys you can't fuck right now bad science dads this is supposed to be fluff and schmoop and about how much your kids love you and want you to get married and you guys want to get married you can fuck later seriously.'  
> 6\. I actually wrote out a silly little fairytale-ish drabble of the original story while writing this. I may or may not post it tomorrow just for the fun of it.


End file.
